Interior parts such as a cup holder are provided inside an interior of a vehicle such as an automobile (see, JP2002-120630A, for example).
An illumination device (illumination device for vehicle) is attached to the interior part such as the cup holder to illuminate an inside of the interior part. This illumination device includes a light guide body that guides light from a light source. It has been considered to set and adjust an illumination condition and an illumination effect with a light shielding member provided in an upper portion (outer surface) of the light guide body to cover the light guide body.
When the light shielding member is provided above the light guide body, however, the light from the light source entering the light guide body may be disturbed by the light shielding member. For this reason, it is necessary to well design a light entrance portion.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention is to solve the above problem.